Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!
'Barney Live in Concert - Barney's Birthday Bash! ' is a live stage show being produced by VEE Corporation, along with HIT Entertainment. The show opened on November 19, 2010 in Tulsa, Oklahoma and will tour the US, Caribbean (specifically Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic), and Canada. This tour will make it to two or three cities per week with two to six shows in each. It currently includes 100 dates. Plot Barney comes to life, all dressed up for his birthday. His friends join him not too long afterwards and get the crowd going. When asked, Barney hasn't decided on a birthday wish, a point that comes back up later in the show. Through out the show, Barney and friends celebrate the purple guy's birthday, through singing songs, playing games, and decorating the stage (in Act 2), often playing clips of kids suggesting ideas. Meanwhile, BJ attempts to pull a rabbit out of his hat, pretending to be a magician (and later, a rock star back from his "world tour."). While the "kids" get their party hats, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff sing what they like about their purple friend. In return, Barney sings how he'll be "Someone to Love You Forever." The cast celebrates Barney's birthday and the purple guy reveals his wish: "I wish that our friendship will never end. And it never will, as long as you remember I'm always here, just as close as your imagination." Like with most Barney shows, the cast wraps up the show singing I Love You and Barney finally blows out the candles (shown on screen) on his cake. Stage Specifications The stage is circular (40 feet in diameter) and includes a large video screen for a back wall. Pre-recorded video as well as live shots of kids in the audience are displayed through out the show. The audience is positioned on the three sides of the stage. The stage also includes "moats" to allow the performers to walk into the audience. The show plays at arenas for a maximum of 3,000-4,000 people at a time to keep an intimate feeling. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Riff Chorus/Ensemble The ensemble cast consists of four actors and actresses (two male, two female). In case one (or two) of them can't perform, the others can cover for them. The human cast only has two named characters. *Alex *Jessie The four ensemble members also cover for the actors playing the dinos, if something happens to the main actor (of said dino(s)) and their double. Songs (All the Barney songs in the show have been remixed. The music style that the song has been remixed will be listed next to the song title. "Orignal" means that the song is unchanged in melody or (in one case) arrangement) Act 1 #Barney Theme Song (Hip Hop/Original) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Techno) #The Wheels on the Bus (Hip Hop) #Throw Your Hands Up #Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Rock/Original) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Hip Hop) #Alphabet Song (Calypso/Original) #Move It Like This #Dino Dance (Pop/Original) #Rock Like a Monkey (Rock/Original) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Original) #Clean Up (March) Act 2 #A Rock N Roll Star (Rock/Original) #Together, Together (Original) #Colors All Around (Pop/Original) #Baby Bop Hop (Original) #Silly Sounds (Country/Original) #The Clapping Song (Country/Original) #If All the Raindrops (World Music/Original) #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Rap) #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Pop/Orignal) #What I Like About You #Someone to Love You Forever (Folk/Original) #Happy Birthday to You (Rock/Original) #Together With You (Pop - Written exclusively for Barney Live) #I Love You (Folk/Original) #Together With You (Reprise) (Pop) Gallery Barney-stage-comp-2 pv.jpg|Promo image for Barney Live Barney-stage-comp-3 pv.jpg DSCF0533.JPG|The stage for Barney Live in Concert DSCF0538.JPG|Barney DSCN0052.JPG|Baby Bop DSCN0054.JPG|B.J. DSCN0057.JPG|Riff DSCN0063.JPG|"BJ the Grap..." er, "Great" attempts a magic trick DSCN0066.JPG|Mr. Knickerbocker stops by DSCN0068.JPG|"Rock Like a Monkey" DSCN0069.JPG|"Clean Up" DSCN0071.JPG|B.J., back from his "World Tour" DSCN0077.JPG|"Silly Sounds" DSCN0080.JPG|Baby Bop playing the fiddle in the "Clapping Song" DSCF0569.JPG|Barney and co. "Snackin' on Healthy Food" DSCF0574.JPG|Barney's always "Someone to Love You Forever" DSCN0096.JPG|"I Love You" DSCF0580.JPG Trivia *VEE built custom costumes for this show, based off the cartoon illustrations of Barney and friends, rather than asking permission to use the costumes on the TV show (like with past shows). Despite this, they use a spare Barney costume from HiT to do the "Dino Seats" meet and greets, as well as promotional appearances. As of April 2011, that same Barney costume is being used in the show. VEE's costumes are still being used for the other dinos. *B.J. is the only dino in the show without a double (At least, in the show's original cast). *During the Itsy Bitsy Spider, Barney and the other dinos walk into the front rows of the audience and meet fans for a few minutes. *When Barney and his friends are done singing I Love You, the end music is used in the same pitch from Playing It Safe. External links * Barney Live website﻿ Category:Barney Stage Shows